This disclosure relates generally to location services, and in particular to predicting locations of users based on correlations with previous locations and movement patterns of a set of users of the online system.
Businesses often use behaviors of their customers to influence services provided to the customers. In particular, businesses gain valuable insight into customers at a given location by determining where the customers have previously been located and predicting where the customers will be located in the future. For example, by predicting where customers will be located in the future, a business can predict flow of customers through a location associated with the business, target advertising or promotions to customers, or anticipate demand for customer service at a particular location. However, it is difficult for businesses to determine locations previously visited by customers. Accordingly, it is difficult for businesses to accurately predict future locations of the customers in order to provide services to the customers.